Discord and fluttershys story
by monkeymegs
Summary: In this story we get to see some of discord and fluttershys life living together as husband and wife! P.S There are more then four characters i just have the three characters i choose to be the most important.
1. Chapter 1 Some pony to watch

**Note: Some of this story not a lot but some belongs to fan fiction creator named Disney Fanatic 2364 go check out her channel on YouTube and fan fictions!**

**My little pony discord!**

A villain turned from bad to good isn't easy. Sometimes it takes kindness, consideration, the benefit, and the most powerful magic/thing to win the villains good side, **FriendShip**. It might sound cheesy but this story will show you a life of a reformed villain.

Once upon a time, in a magical land of Equestria where three types of ponies lived. There was earth pony, pegasi (A pony with wings), and unicorns (A pony with a magical horn that does magic). They all lived in harmony as their land was peaceful until a creature with a heart as cold as stone named Discord a draconequus spreaded his chaos and disharmony across Equestria. Discord had a goat leg, a dragon leg, an eagle claw, a lion paw, a snake tail, a deer antler, a horn, and the head of a pony. He was defeated by these magical elements called the elements of harmony. There were six elements, element of honesty, element of laughter, element of kindness, element of loyalty, element of Generosity, and the element of magic. Two princesses called princess Luna and princess Celestia saw the misery that Discord was causing so they used the elements and turned him to stone and got rid of his chaos. When he was set free because the princesses weren't connected with the elements six ponies named Twilight Sparkle, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Flutter Shy were the elements connections. They thought they turned Discord to stone but they didn't. But after years of his loneliness fluttershy agreed to live with him. He tried to make her fall in love with him but he fell for her then soon she fell for him and they married and lived happily ever after or so they thought.

**Chapter one: Somepony to watch**

"FLUTTERSHY!" Discord. Yelled as it echoed around the white surroundings. He heard her soft moan and ran over to her as he saw her laying on the ground her heart barely beating.

"Fluttershy what happened to you?" Discord cried as a clear tear ran down his pony face. The yellow Pegasus with her teal eyes and her pink rose scented hair and of course her butterfly cutie mark were basically almost all grey and black.

"I...I...I." Her eyes shut and she stop breathing no movement no heartbeat no nothing she was dead silent. Discords yellow and red eyes were flushed with the tears he held back for over a thousand years of his eternal loneliness were back to him as well as the feeling of his face starting to grow hotter by the second.

He gasped as he shot up from his bed sweating like a pig. He looked around his room to see next to him his kind and beautiful wife fluttershy sleeping peacefully next to him but since he shot up out of his sleep it woke her up a little but she was still half asleep.

"Discord? What's wrong?" She asked as she turned to see him sitting up in the queen sized bed they slept in together.

"Uhh..." He was thinking of a quick response as he tried to think but he just couldn't after the dream he had.

"I...uh...had a nightmare ". His response made fluttershy ask the very question he asked when she had a nightmare as well.

"What was it about?" She asked sitting up to look her husband straight in his yellow eyes surrounding a red pupil but not only was he made out of a lot of creatures the white parts of an eye for him were yellow and he didn't have a black pupil in fact it was red and same with his eye color.

His response was actually quite confusing for the yellow mare it was mostly mumbles and a lot of random words but she knew he was just tired so she laid her hoof on his shoulder and told him to rest.

He walked around in a garden. It was a sad garden but looked okay. He looked up to see fluttershy looking at tombstone that said, "Here lies Discord a loving father and a caring husband RIP" he also saw fluttershy crying with bags over her eyes. His heart dropped and he tried to touch her shoulder but he went right through her like a ghost. He looked his lion paw and eagle claw and saw they were outlined with blue and white he was in fact a ghost.

"I'll miss you Discord". Fluttershy whispered.

"I'm here fluttershy turn around please turn a..." He shot out of bed once again this time he fell off of the bed bumping his lamp and making it fall on his head. Fluttershy heard the noise and shot up to see discord laying on the floor hurt but she knew he could heal himself with his magic that bended reality, but he had a weirder look in his eyes then pain it was different to her.

"Discord are you okay?" Fluttershy asked as she stood up walking over to him. He looked up at her finally realizing she sees him. He hugged her and brushed her main, _he's acting strange? Maybe his nightmares are having to do with this problem._ She thought and asked what his dream was about. He told her about seeing her dying to seeing his own tomb and it made her quit curious if he saw a vision.

"OMG FLUTTERSHY THATS JUST SAD!" Pinkie pie screamed as she got a hooficure.

" Yeah darling, it's not like discord to have...nightmares ". Rarity said as she got her hoof shinned.

"Well it was weird. He was sweating a lot and he kept hugging me plus he had uncontrollable sobbing during his sleep!" Fluttershy said.

"Maybe this has to do with worrying he'll be a bad husband?" Twilight suggested.

"Maybe it's different, after all he has been acting weird". Apple Jack said with her country accent.

"Yeah flutters. He is the spirit of chaos and disharmony!" Rainbow dash pointed out.

"Well..." pinkie pie states to trail off into talking about frosting being random as always as fluttershy disappeared.

"FLUTTERSHY!" All of the ponies screamed as she disappeared into thin air.

"Wha..." Fluttershy said as she looked to see discord had teleported her to him. He held her in his arms and she started to worry that discord was afraid of something but she didn't know what. _I wonder if maybe he's scared...Nah he's a brave creature he's never scared. Is he? _Fluttershy trailed off as soon as she was broken out of thought from discord deep voice.

"I wanted to talk". Discord said his face worried fluttershy but she knew not to question him when he's talking.

"Could...we...possible adopt our own foal?" Discord asked. After trying discord and fluttershy knew that they can't have their own child.

"Sure b..." Fluttershy was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Discord wait in our room please". Fluttershy asked. Fluttershy opened the door to meet a pony wearing a black robe and eyes glowing green.

"Can I help y..." Fluttershy was all of a sudden hit across the head and was dragged off into the forest. Discord walked downstairs to find a note on the floor that read, _if you want your little wife back meet me at the town square and come get her. Signed, xxxxxxxxxxxxx._ Discords eyes grew into flames and did not waste a minute.

"Wait a second I can just teleport her to me!" He snapped his fingers and fluttershy teleported in his arms. Her whole body was all decorated with red marks he worried and knew he had to follow her where she went in order for her to be safe, but he knew his wife was in great danger.

**Please note that this story is my first one so don't hate it please!**


	2. Chapter 2 A bigger problem

**Chapter two: a bigger problem**

Fluttershy woke up and saw discord staring right into her teal eyes.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"You were kidnapped!" Discord said his eyes were surrounded with black circles. She worried even more that discord might be worrying too much. The next day the ponies in half of equestria are missing their family and children and this large a pattern for discord to follow and he knew fluttershy or his nerves year old child was next.

"MY STRAWBERRY CAKE IS GONE!" Pinkie pie screamed he pink mane blowing in the wind.

"Me gem was stolen my daughter was kidnapped!" Rarity shrieked.

"Pinkie what does strawberry cake half to do with missing children?" Twilight asked.

"Strawberry cake is my daughters name". Pinkie said her face reassuring it's not a lie.

"Pinkie my little applespike was stolen she's half dragon after all and she's about the age seven!" Apple Jack said. It was over seven years her and spike have married and had a child they thought it was impossible but it wasn't. It was also seven years since fluttershy had child and the kidnapper had just acted from the day he/she tried to kidnap fluttershy.

"Prism my three year old was stolen! Hey can't discord teleport then to us?" Rainbow dash said.

"He could if he could find where they are he might of found me but it took him a second to hear my scream that he knew I was in the forest". Fluttershy said replying I her friends question.

"My child flash sparkle was stolen!" Twilight said.

Most of equestria was covered with the same question rainbow asked. _Can't discord teleport our children back to us?_ Most went to the conclusion that then went through equestria as well, _discord probably stole our children_.

**Yeah I made up some of the children names their the best I could think of!**


	3. Chapter 3 A blame no pony can claim

**Chapter three: a blame no pony can claim.**

Discord walked into the house he owned to screwball his seven year old daughter. She had purple eyes with spirals as her pupils she has a purple and white mane with a propellor hat. She had his chaotic powers that also bends reality too.

"Hey daddy! Mommy didn't come home yesterday and she didn't even come for dinner like she promised!" Screwball cried, "She didn't even come over to ask where you are!" Screwball said as a tear rolled down her pink fur.

"We'll find your mommy Screwy we'll find her I promise". Discord said wiping the tears on his child's pink face. He knew he couldn't keep the promise he made to screwball he knew that fluttershy was in fact kidnapped and was with the missing children. Discord walked out of his house with screwball to find an angry mob outside of his house.

"THERE HE IS HE KNOWS WHERE THE MISSING CHILDREN ARE!" One of the angry ponies screamed.

"Wha...? I don't know where ..." Discord was interrupted by princess celestia and princess twilight sparkle teleportation spell to get him away from the crowd with screwball. He was teleported to canterlot garden where he was out when he was turned to stone the memories made him shiver in fear.

"Discord!" Celestia shouted when she walked towards him with twilight next to her.

"Where are the missing children!" Celestia said with a tone of anger in her voice but her face was telling him she was staying calm and collected.

"The...missing...children?" Discord said his tone was filled with confusion. Then the elements of harmony came out from behind twilight. There was applejack, rainbow dash, rarity, pinkie pie, and twilight but still no fluttershy.

"Bring us fluttershy discord NOW!" Rainbow dash said her and her friends were filled with anger.

"Daddy and I don't..." Screwball was going to finish when discor covered her mouth and she knew he was going to tell them.

"Well? Bring her to us!" Twilight said.

"I...uh...*sigh*...I don't know where she is". Discor said his eyes closed and he hopped that jestered the girls he was telling the truth.

"YEAH YOU DO OUR LYING!" Rainbow dash yelled trying not to believe him.

"I'm not lying!"discord boomed then a Cotton candy cloud appeared behind him. He got in it with screwball and the cloud rose in the air then started raining and not chocolate milk actual rain!

"Wow he's never made it actually rain before well real rain". Pinkie pie said her face looked with a sad grin.

"Because...he doesn't know where fluttershy is at". Apple Jack said. Twilight's face was almost flooded with guilt knowing she made a blame no pony could claim. Twilight flew up to discord and touched his shoulder.

"We will find her and the children but first let's let ponies know you don't have the children". Twilight said as discord looked up with a forced grin.

**Yeah that was anti-climatic chapter. Just wait ti'll you see chapter number ten.**


	4. Chapter 4 The kidnapper revealed

**Chapter four: A battle that could never end**

Discord searched high and low for his sweet loving caring wife that made him nice. He looked all over equestria and then got a bright idea, _what if they're not in equestria?_ Discord thought and teleported to the board from equestria to the land of fairly tales. Fairly tales is a land where anything bad could happen it's the definition of bad luck. Discord gasped as he looked at the border and shivered.

"I can do this!" Discord said.

"DISCORD WAIT!" Pinkie pie screamed and behind her was twilight, rarity, rainbow, and Apple Jack.

"You can't do this you know what could happen if you crossed the border!" Rainbow dash screamed.

"Yeah! Especially since we'll lose a friend!" Pinkie yelled.

"Fluttershy will be found!" Rainbow dash said. Discord looked around at his friends and sighed and knew he had to stay.

"Good bye ". Discord said his head down in shame as he crossed the border. The ponies squealed as he crossed and knew that he was going to start a war that will not end.

**This is a good chapter that i took time in i hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5 A rescue mission

**Chapter five: a rescue mission**

When discord crossed the border the ponies were thinking he was pulling a prank but he never did come back for days and days. Discord was walking in desert it was hot and he was really REALLY hot but luckily he had magic to puff himself to civilization that would of took five days if he disused to go on hoof. It was an odd town which made him curious so he went to the mayors office.

"Hello? I need to come in please! I'm new here". Discord pleaded and finally found the mayor opening the door.

"Yes?" The mayor asked as she started to look up at discord.

She gasped, "Aren't you discord the lord of chaos and disharmony?" The mayor asked as she walked around him over and over again.

"Yes but now's not the time I'm here one mission and I need your Permission and help please!" Discord said he sounded inpatient.

"What is it discord sir?" The mayor asked.

"My wife has been stolen and..." He was interrupted by the mayor laughing.

"You! A! Wife!" The mayor laughed hard but she stopped when discord burst into flames.

"I NEED YOUR HELP TO FIND MY WIFE FLUTTERSHY!" Discord screamed luckily the town didn't hear him.

"Okay, okay... Wait you're married to fluttershy?" The mayor asked.

"Yes I am!" Discord said.

"Oh well some pony came in carrying fluttershy and a bunch of children the pony went that way!" The mayor pointed to a large cave.

"OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH MRS MAYOR!" Discord teleported right away to the mysterious cave and heard screams and rushed down but was being very quite.

"HELP US!" The pony children screamed but when discord peek over the wall he was directed to the sound of a beautiful angles voice.

"Help me Discord!" Fluttershy screamed discords eyes almost filled with tears when all of a sudden he was poked on the back by the mysterious pony who kidnapped the ponies.

"Hey you get out of here you don't belong down here!" The pony yelled.

"Well I do because my wife and a lot of children are down here!" Discord replied to the pony.

"Who are you pony?" He asked. The pony removed the hood to reveal the face of queen chrysalis.

"Chrysalis I should've known it was you!" Discord said.

"Surprised? I'm new you would of been now on to my project!" Chrysalis said as she put a force field. Being discord he defied reality so all he did was puff inside the force field. He grabbed fluttershy and the pony children and teleported them to the border to equestria.

"Okay children cross!" Discord said as he put them down.

" I...missed...you...discord!" Fluttershy said as she hugged discord and broke into tears.

"I missed you too!" Discord said hugging her back. They all crossed the border and each child was teleported to their family and the lives of the ponies went back to normal everyday lives.

**Yes I was working on this but I was working on it during school and the high school next to us had a bomb threat so this chapter took awhile but everything is okay now I hope.**


	6. Chapter 6 Very bad news

**Chapter six: very bad news**

Fluttershy had had better days but being kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis isn't a good thing. Chrysalis is supposed to be in exile for over a billion years but she found away to be well "unpunished" as you would say.

"FLUTTERS!" Rainbow cried as Fluttershy and Discord crossed the border.

"Oh My Gosh we are so glad you are alright darling!" Rarity cried.

"YEAH! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T OF CAME BACK BUT YOU DID and BTW you missed over seven birthday parties!" Pinkie cried holding Strawberry Cake.

"Uh...Girls..." Fluttershy tried to talk to her friends but they kept on talking to her.

"So what happened to you sugar?" Apple Jack asked holding AppleSpike.

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Yes flutters?" Rainbow asked.

"Queen Chrysalis is the one who kidnapped me". Fluttershy exclaimed.

"How...wha...shes...?" Twilight and the other ponies were speachless.

"I know its bad but you half to understand this isn't going to end good". Flutershy said as she held Screwballs hoof.

"But mommy what if she takes you again?" Screwball asked.

"She won't with me watching her!" Discord said. It might seem exciting for him but he will half to follow her and not get distracted.

**yeah i know this chapter was to short trust me the next ones will be huge! Oh yeah btw for me right now on April 3rd 2015 i'm on SPRING BREAK! WOO!**


	7. Chapter 7 A bad ending to a date

**Chapter seven: A bad ending to a romantic evening**

For over three years discord has been watching fluttershy and every pony forgot about Queen Chrysalis but not Discord he was always watching for her. but since screwballs tenth birthday Discord stopped watching fluttershy and was ready to ask Fluttershy something important. At dinner time Discord ate a paper salad as always and he was going to ask fluttershy a question.

"Uh Fluttershy?" Discord asked as he stared at her beautiful teal eyes.

"Yes Discord what is it?" The yellow pegasus asked eating a salad.

" Do you wanna go on another date night?" He asked her. It was over three years since they had a date night just between them. And Discord even had Screwball go to her Aunt twilight's place. Discord did ask her about twenty times but she said no for reasons. But he was hopping for a yes this time.

"Sure sounds good". Fluttershy said picking at the tomatoes on her salad.

"REALLY?" Discord asked blushing. His face practically turned into a strawberry.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a break from all this and take some time to spend with my kind loving husband". Fluttershy said as her face light up as if that was the best news shes heard in over a thousand years.

"Okay then meet me outside in the garden at nine tomorrow. Screwball will be at Pinkies tomorrow for a sleep over with strawberry cake, flash sparkle and Dinky". Discord said as he ate more paper.

"Oh okay... i'm going to bed Discord, Good night". Fluttershy said getting up and heading to their room.

"Good night my dear!" Discord said. As fluttershy reached the door to their room she heard voices. She peeked through the keyhole and saw queen chrysalis and queen chrysalis saw her and acted fast to try and grab fluttershy before she screamed.

"DISCORD HEL..." Fluttershys mouth was covered by queen chrysalis before she could finish. Discord teleported behind queen chrysalis before she teleported he grabbed queen chrysalis and went through the teleport as well. They were teleported to the border the only thing is discord went with chrysalis and it didn't take a second to knock her out and teleport fluttershy home.

"Are you okay fluttershy?" Discord asked panicking practically.

"Mhm". Fluttershy said and of course discord went to bed as well with fluttershy. The morning passed and discord and fluttershy were wide awake. The hours passed and it was ten before nine. Discord was ready for the date wearing the same tux he wore on fluttershy and his first date. Discord knocked on the door and fluttershy answered wearing the same dress she wore on discord and her first date the yellow with red flowers and a golden slippers she looked stunning and discords tux was black with a little flower in the pocket.

" are you ready?" Discord asked.

"Mhm". Fluttershy replied. Discord took fluttershy on his back and flew her to sweet Apple acres were under the Zibo was a perfect dinner date with a fancy orchestra were Octavia was playing her cello.

"Discord this is beautiful!" Fluttershy said with a little blush on her face. Discord was just astounded that Granny Smith put the dinner date together and discord even helped. After an hour of talking and eating they were about to dance when queen chrysalis teleported and scared Octavia off.

"What a lovely yet ridiculous sediment!" Chrysalis said with an evil grin.

"Go away Chrisy... I mean chrysalis!" Discord said holding fluttershys hoof.

"I'm here to give you a message". Chrysalis said.

"What is it?" Discord asked as a flame ignited in his eyes.

"In three days me and my changeling army will attack and destroy ponyville and all its residents then equestria!" Chrysalis said her warning and message was clear to discord and fluttershy. As chrysalis teleported away fluttershy cried on discords chest surprising discord and making discord even angrier. He knew chrysalis wasn't lying and it scared fluttershy. He had to tell twilight and celestia that could be their only chance of beating queen chrysalis and her changeling army.

**Eyup the extreme part is almost here so be prepared!**


	8. Chapter 8 The battle won't end

**Chapter 8 The battle won't end well**

Discord teleported to twilight and her friends warning them then he teleported to princess celestia telling her what will happen then half of Equestria soon then every pony had to wait the three days until the changeling army arrives. The next two days were the worst to Discord cause not only did fluttershy pace around the house everyday but screwball was also wanting to fight the army. Discord told the story about changelings I screwball and fluttershy told her story as well.

"Fluttershy calm down!" Discord told his wife. Fluttershy hasn't slept for over a day and she couldn't even keep her balance. Fluttershy listened to discord and rested same with ponyville and equestria because the changeling goal is to not only suck away your love but destroy equestria and every pony was worrying too much cause of the behavior the battle won't end well! Every pony was ready for the next day because thats the war. Only one day left then the changelings arrive and every pony was ready and knew that the battle will find its way to a winner.

**This chapter had to be short because its like eight at night so yeah but you better prepare for the ending chapter which is chapter ten its going to be the longest chapter in the story hopefully!**


	9. Chapter 9 A something bad

**Chapter 9 something bad**

Discord and the mane six wearing their elements were waiting for the changeling army as well as screwball was waiting with them.

" Are they even coming?" Rainbow dash asked.

"She said she would be at ponyville and why not start at town square". twilight said also being a little unsure.

"I hope nothing bad happens!" Pinkie exclaimed drinking chocolate milk that discord gave her to keep her calm.

"Ya'll might want turnaround!" Apple jack said pointing at the huge crowd of changelings.

"Darling are you sure we half to fight I mean theres so…" Rarity exclaimed.

"Many". apple jack finished rarity's sentence.

"TWILIGHT LOOK OUT!" discord cried as he teleported a changeling away from her.

"Thanks Discord". Twilight said.

"Hello Dizzy dear". Chrysalis said with her army behind her. discords eyes narrowed and said with a deep voice, "Shut up". Chrysalis laughed and kept talking anyway,

"You know Dissy the time you were searching for fluttershy i was disguised as her following you where you went when she was missing feeding off your love you're not that powerful now'. Chrysalis said letting out an evil laugh.

"Now I can win!" Chrysalis said with her evil grin.

"No, You might have discords powers but a can protect Equestria...FROM YOU!" Twilight said as she charged her horn up and blasted chrysalis in the face. Chrysalis and twilight had a battle just like celestia and chrysalis did when it was shining armour and cadences wedding. And having some of discords power she made twilights horn into a candy cane.

"Why does this always happen to me!" Twilight said backing away.

"Stop it chrysalis!" Fluttershy screamed. Chrysalis turned to her army and gave them a signal to attack. Screwball came out and hit chrysalis in the face and said, "FALCON PUNCH!" screwball hit chrysalis in the face but was knocked back into the crowd of changelings and fluttershy gasped and went to find her. MeanWhile queen chrysalis was trying to hit discord with a laser and shot him in the gut sending him into a house and going through it.

"Ow...My head". Discord shook his head making his eye focus once again prominent. Looking around he saw chrysalis ready to use her magic to blast him again which could knock him out. Meanwhile fluttershy was searching for screwball and it wasn't fun because there was over thousands of screwballs. She was searching until discord helped and knew which was the real screwball because she could fly and summon anything she wants. There was one who summoned a glass of chocolate milk drank the cup and threw the chocolate milk which caused an explosion. That was screwball, chrysalis was firing up her horn to hit discord when she got a better idea. She thought to herself, _Maybe i should hit the wimp pegasus to make discord more vulnerable._ So chrysalis fired up her horn and zapped fluttershy causing fluttershy to fall to the ground but being caught by rainbow dash before hitting the ground. But when fluttershy was shot she let out a loud squeal that could be heard from canterlot. All the ponies plus discord looked at the yellow lifeless pegasus in rainbows hooves.

**A very short chapter sorry!**


	10. Chapter 10 The final ending

**Chapter 10 the final ending**

Discords eyes widened and flew straight down to fluttershy going so fast he could of done a sonic rainboom! He went over to rainbow and picked up fluttershy. She felt so lifeless her once soft fur was hard and brittle and her rose scented hair was now lost its beautiful scent. Discord couldn't hold back the tears and cried into fluttershys fur.

"Now you know what it feels like to have a shattered heart". Chrysalis said smiling. Discord put down fluttershy and bursted into flames! His eyes had a wild fire that scared the Queen but she didn't show it. _Never in the world would I think the lord of chows would fall in love with such a well PUSH OVER! _The queen thought. _She just threaten our family! She'll pay! Discord thought. _

"Why must we have violence? We could be together...forever...for all eternity!" The queen said as she transformed into Fluttershy adding the sweet voice to lure discord into her full control which worked for her perfectly.

"My love it's me fluttershy you'll do whatever I want right?" The queen asked gain full power over dos it's actions and feeding off his love for fluttershy and feeding off of his power too. Over where fluttershys body laid where also all her friends gathered around her. As they stood around her they saw discord falling for the queens trick and soon couldn't stop her from hypnotizing him to do what she wants.

"Ugh..." Fluttershy grunted bringing her friends attention back to her as she sat up. Fluttershys first view after coming back from the dead is to see discord being in a hypnotized trance from the queen which ticked fluttershy off.

"Why...that...big...MEANY!" Fluttershy flew right up to the queen and punched chrysalis in the face sending the queen into a house and losing Conscious.

"Discord I'm here I'm okay look at me its your wife in alive!" Fluttershy tried everything to bring his attention to her but she was shoved and discord flew next to chrysalis then looked up at Fluttershy. His eyes were in flames he was never angry with her but because of his trance he didn't see Fluttershy as well Fluttershy but as a threat to the queen which I him looked like Fluttershy.

"You...HURT HER!" He screamed at Fluttershy which caused him to use his magic sending her back fifty feet. She hit a house and screamed as she impacted it her eyes looked down and called screwball to give twilight her horn. Screwballs orders escalated to bring twilights horn back as the mane six were using their elements. Fluttershy was crying as she turned discord to stone. They then undid the spell releasing him but he was still in the queens control. Fluttershy flew to her husband whose power was almost gone and looked in his eyes and tear rolled down her cheek as she put a good on his face ten hugged him and cried. She whispered to him,

"I love you discord". As she gave discord a kiss and kept hugging him. She felt his head shake Side to side and saw him blink to notice his eyes weren't glowing green knowingly she reached his attention and got him back to normal.

"Flutter...shy?" He uttered as him an Fluttershy floated on the air. He looked down and realized his powered drained and Fluttershy and him plummeted towards the ground. He tried to fly but the lack of power made his wings weak and same with his magic. Rainbow gasped then flew to a house and grabbed a Mattress to catch them with. Having help from twilight they caught Fluttershy and discord before they got the ground.

"Discord...are you...you?" Fluttershy asked. Discords face looked confused but when he looked at Fluttershy with wider Wes she was beaten up. Her mane was cut, her back had a big cut and was bleeding and she had a scare on her wings.

"Did...I...hurt...you?" Discord asked as he all of a sudden looked down at his claw and paw and his own body which was also beaten up.

"Yes...but..." Fluttershy was cut off by discord.

"I harmed you... I'm so sorry!" He hugged Fluttershy as they both with their battle scars as tears fell from discords face as he pushed her away.

"Fluttershy I harmed you aren't you mad?" Discord asked his face red not from brig angry but from so many tears and not a lot of breathe.

"No discord I'll never be mad at the most handsome stallion in all of equestria!" Fluttershy told him as discords face blushed and turned into the color of a strawberry. They heard laughing from the queen as she looked very powerful.

"What a lovely but ridiculous sediment!" The queen said blasting discord and Fluttershy. A bubble formed around the two as the bean was shot and protected them discord looks at Fluttershy and grinned as the bubble formed. Fluttershy grabbed discord and pulled him in for a long kiss. They floated in the air as Fluttershy and discord hair darted flowing and their eyes turned white.

"NO!" The queen screamed being knocked back same with the changelings. The two floated back down as they hit the ground discord collapsed and animated hearts formed around him and every pony laughed.

"HEY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CALLS FOR? AAAA PARTY!" Pinkie screamed as she pulled out her party cannon. The whole town was there and every pony was happy once again. Discord and Fluttershy were happy too and everyone lived happily ever after the end!

**Wait for the sequel! It'll be bigger oh yeah and check out my YouTube channel Monkeyandfriendsplayminecraft it's awesome!**


End file.
